oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:The Dragon Warhammer
The Dragon Warhammer Rumours have been flying around the Shayzien camp of the terrifying lizardmen shaman dropping a new, powerful weapon... The dragon warhammer. Dragon warhammer & Lizardmen shaman The Shayzien forces are struggling to fight off lizardmen shaman in the west of Great Kourend. Towering over the Shayzien soldiers, these level 150 beasts are proving to be quite the challenge. Rumours have been making their way around the Shayzien camps of these vicious creatures dropping the fabled dragon warhammer. If you wish to take on the lizardmen shaman to try and get your hands on the dragon warhammer, you will first need to earn 100% favour with the Shayzien house. The dragon warhammer is a 60 Attack crush weapon with an impressive special attack and the following stats. The special attack of the warhammer reduces the Defence of your opponent by 30% of their current Defence level if your hit is successful and increases damage dealt by 50%. So, what are you waiting for? Grab your Shayzien armour and head over to the lizardmen shaman to try your luck at a dragon warhammer! Task-only wyvern cave expansion A fella called Steve has kindly opened up a new area for avid Slayers to take on skeletal wyverns. If you are on a task you can use the area just above the existing wyverns to complete your task with a little less competition. Steve's wyvern area holds 14 additional wyvern spawns. Old style mining rocks return Today Old School gets a little more Old School. Mining rocks all around the game have now been reverted to use the original mining rock model. This should be a nice nostalgia trip for those of you that played pre-2007 RuneScape and will almost certainly send you on a trip down memory lane! Fishing Trawler reward interface The Fishing Trawler reward interface has been given a few new features this week. There are now buttons for 'Bank-all' and 'Discard-all' to make getting straight back into the game much easier. You are also able to discard item stacks one at a time to get rid of the rewards you aren't so interested in. In other news... *Higher value items are now prioritised when too many items are dropped on a single spot. For example, if a dragonfire shield is on the same spot as many willow logs, the willow logs would be deleted before the dragonfire shield. Untradeable items are considered high value items. *When mining essence blocks in Great Kourend you will now need to switch between the two rocks occasionally. *The Kourend favour overlay will now transfer between fixed and resizable mode correctly. *Participating in activities in Kourend which require 100% alignment no longer reduce your alignment in other houses. *A couple tiles of stray blocking in the Tithe farming area have been removed. *A couple of incorrect floor tiles in the Arceuus Grand Library have been corrected. *Uncharging the blowpipe, serpentine helm or toxic staff of the dead will now ensure you have inventory space for the scales and darts if necessary. *The cart puzzle interfaces in the Forgettable tale of a Drunken Dwarf quest now display the green and yellow stones correctly. *A missing apostrophe on the Rogues' Den music track has been added. *A grammatical error in Enakhra’s lament referencing ‘a oak log fire’ has been corrected. *A grammatical error when cooking anglerfish has also been corrected from ‘a anglerfish’. *Receiving is now spelt correctly in dialogue with The ‘Wedge’. *A space has been added to a message received when using Varrock’s Apothecary as one was missing. *The Farmer’s wife in Hosidius now has an animated chat head. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Alfred, Archie, Ash, Ghost, Ian, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Weath The Old School Team